Methods of Gaining Strength
Methods of Gaining Strength The number of ways to increase the strength of your forces in Inferno Legends is surpisingly large and intertwined. The following is a summary of the various methods. RECRUIT The standard method of recruiting new Common and Elite Servitors for Souls. New servitors for recruitment are unlocked through the Trials. Primary source of Servitors for sacrifice at the Bloody Altar. Note that certain zone completions in the Wilderness will also unlock the ability to recruit a new Servitor, including several Gold-class ones. SOULS The primary source of White and Blue Souls, as well as an exchange method for changing Whites to Blues and Blues to Golds at a 20:1 ratio for each level. Needed to recruit Servitors and extract their bloodlines. BOOK OF SIN An unlock-by-level growth system fueled by Wickedness, needed to unlock new active Servitor slots, gain Skillpoints for your main character, get Servitor Contracts, Totems and Gems of Resonance. PVP ARENA Three different methods of PvP combat, your best source of Wickedness for the Book of Sin as well as some supplementary gold and tied to one of the Daily quests. MIRACLES Pray to dark Gods for power. The various dark Gods grant passive boosts to your entire squad and can grant one-time-per-fight skills for use in combat. They can be equipped with artifacts that can boost their skills further and give stat points/skill points to your main character. Fueled by Power of Faith points, found at the Temple. Initially limited to level 15 but additional levels are unlocked in the Tree of Talent. At level 50 you also gain the ability to pray to the top ranked player in the Arena fueled by Soul Crystals, which are obtained from two of the Daily Quests. LINEAGE Fuel the power of your blood. Your main character and all Blue and Gold servitors start with Bloodlines, and the blue/gold lines from Servitors can be extracted to bestow on other servitors, even Common ones. Your main and all Servitors start with two Bloodline slots (your main will already have two filling them), new slots can be unlocked through the Tree of Talent. Each bloodline grants passive buffs to the one that owns them plus a one-time-per-fight skill activated by various means. Fuelled by Power of Lineage points. Power of Lineage is also used to upgrade the level of Servitor Contracts. ALLIANCE Through daily donations to your Alliance you can gain Alliance Contribution points, spendable in training or shops. Training gives passive buffs to your main character and can eventually unlock the ability to put a fourth skillpoint in your main character's skills. The shop allows you to purchase more max Vigor, servitor containment slots (not active for your squad, just spares), and higher max limits on your main character's primary Bloodline levels. BLOODY ALTAR Found in the Wilderness through exploration. Allows you to sacrifice one servitor to another. The one being sacrificed will be destroyed and will grant Growth points to the recipient. If some of the base stat point levels of the servitor being sacrificed are higher than the recipient, the recipient can permanently gain a point in those areas. Growth is needed to train new skills. THIEVES DEN Found in the Wilderness through exploration. Allows you to Raid other characters for one of five fragments of several very powerful Bloodline crystals; having all five pieces allow you to synthesize that Bloodline. The Bloodlines found here are among some of the most powerful known. TREE OF TALENT Found in the Wilderness through exploration. Grows up to 8 fruit at a rate of one per hour of different grades that give different amounts of Talent points. These are spent in the Talent Wheel which unlock new levels in the various primary Talents. Primary Talents give passive buffs to your entire team, and at high enough levels grant additional max levels to Miracles, new Bloodline slots for your whole team and Talent Skillpoints to be used on various sub-talents that can buff a specific Race of servitor or boost your income in many of the other growth methods. ANCIENT LIBRARY Found in the Wilderness through exploration. Allows you to randomly gain skillbooks of random levels from 1-3 which can be kept or sacrificed for Learning Essence, which can be used to directly buy level 3 skillbooks from specific skillsets. The skillbooks can grant skills to Servitors, consuming Growth in the process. APPRAISAL Found in the Wilderness through higher level exploration. Allows you to gain Social points once per day for free, which can be used to Appraise your servitors. If a servitor meets all of the requirements in its lowest and highest Stat Points (your worst and your best ones both need to be at least a certain value at each level) and Skill strength for an appraisal level they can gain a permanent passive boost to their abilities, eventually at very high levels gaining additional equipment slots. The Stat Point restrictions for the Best one will be annoying for everyone since it can get very hard to find fuelling Servitors for sacrifice with values that high, and you will find it quite difficult to meet the Skill Strength requirements for upper levels without Gold servitors that have had more skill slots unlocked. TOTEM UPGRADES Found in your equipment screen, this allows you to increase the effectiveness of specific equipment types for your entire team by a % amount. The types of equipment that can be upgraded get unlocked through the Book of Sin, and the upgrades are fueled by Gold and Totems. Gold is found in a number of places, Totems are primarily found through the lucky wheel of completed Campaign areas as well as a couple of other locations. SUB-ATTRIBUTE TRAINING This is unique to Gold servitors. They have three additional passive attributes (found in their Attribute screen) that can be trained for additional Gold Souls in a very similar system to Lineages, starting initially at 50 souls per level but increasing in cost every five levels. Between the three they grant that Servitor with more toughness, extra abilities to active skills, eventually extra levels to active skills and eventually additional skill slots (VERY useful for the Passive ones).